Christimas, Friends, and Hot Chocolate
by KendallBear
Summary: Sorry about the uncreative title... Anyway, this is a story about Yugi's friends helping him decorate the Game Shop for Christmas, and they remind Yugi that Christmas is more than decorations; it's also about being with friends and family too. Please review and tell me what you think!


**Hey everyone! This is my first published story, so I hope you like it! Please be gentle; I'm a major newbie! This is a Christmas story where Yugi's friends help him decorate the Game Shop for Christmas.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, or Bakura. They belong to the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh. :) (my friend told me I have to put a disclaimer in every story I write)**

 **Please review and tell me what you thought! I'd like to know if I did OK or not!**

* * *

Yugi sighed. What was Christmas without a Christmas tree?

His grandfather had asked him to decorate the Game Shop that year. And, try as he might, Yugi wasn't tall enough to do so. Even the tallest ladder in the back closet wasn't good enough. He wanted to ask his friends for help, but embarrassment kept him from doing so.

After all, how many 10th graders are the size of 3rd grader?

The door bell ringing interrupted Yugi's thoughts. Sighing as he hopped off of the step ladder, Yugi yelled, "Coming!"

As he opened the door, Yugi found his friends - Tristan, Joey, Tea, and even Bakura - standing there with smiles on their faces. Tea held a small red sack with thermos of hot cocoa in it, Joey held a box full of Christmas lights, Tristan held a box full of assorted ornaments, and Bakura held a hammer, nails, and some other tools.

"Hey guys!" Yugi said cheerily, quickly stepping aside to let them in. They all returned his greeting, shaking the snow off of their boots, before depositing their luggage in a corner.

"It's certainly cold out there," Bakura commented, shivering despite the Game Shop's warmth. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"But we braved the weather for you, Yug!" Joey cheered, throwing an arm around his best friend's shoulders. Tea rolled her eyes.

"Joey, it wasn't like there was a blizzard or anything. There's just a bit of snow," the dancer gestured towards the window. "See? Just some light snow fall. Like Bakura said, it's just cold outside."

Tristan snickered. "Maybe Joey's just sensitive."

"Am not!"

Tea rolled her eyes again, "Would you two stop it? We're here to help Yugi, remember?"

Yugi blinked in confusion. "Help me with what, Tea?"

"With your decorating!" They all replied in unison.

"Thanks guys," Yugi said gratefully. He winced. "To tell the truth, the decorating I was doing on my own wasn't going so well."

They all looked around curiously. The Christmas tree lay on the floor, a few loose pine needles here and there, while Christmas ornaments were strewn here and there. The "Merry Christmas!" sign was sagging - no, that was an understatement. It was falling.

They all sweat-dropped.

"It isn't that bad..." Bakura said politely.

"Yeah, Bakura's right!" Tea smiled encouragingly at Yugi. "All it needs is a little cleanup, and it'll look great! Right, guys?"

Joey and Tristan nodded their heads slowly, as if they were unsure.

Tea cleared her throat, " _I said,_ _right,_ _guys?_ "

This time, they nodded their heads very quickly. Smiling, Tea walked over to the pile of stuff they'd brought, before waving her friends over.

"What should we do first?" Tristan asked as he watched her sift through the box full of ornaments.

"Yugi and Joey, you can decorate the tree. Tristan and Bakura, you can hang up the Christmas lights," Tea instructed. Joey eyed her suspiciously.

"And what are _you_ gonna do?"

Tea smiled. "I'm going to make everyone a snack. Sound good?"

They all nodded their heads rapidly, save for Bakura, who just smiled good-naturedly and thanked her.

"Alright, then let's get started!" Tea said enthusiastically.

They all nodded their heads and went to work.

"Alright, Yug," Joey said as he sized up the Christmas tree that lay on the floor. "You grab that end," he pointed towards the bottom of the tree, "and I'll grab this one. Got it?"

Yugi nodded his head. "Got it."

Joey gave a thumbs up before gripping the top of the Christmas tree. Yugi quickly followed his example and grab his own end, lifting it into the air. They began carrying the tree towards their destination: right next to the check-out counter.

After the boys placed the tree on the ground, Joey grabbed the end once more and slowly lifted it into the air. Soon, the tree was standing upright and ready for decorating.

Joey and Yugi shared a high five before running over to grab the Christmas tree lights.

Meanwhile, Bakura and Tristan were outside, hanging the lights. Trying to, anyway. The wind kept blowing powdery snow into Tristan's eyes, which caused him to sneeze and drop the lights he was holding.

"This would be way easier if it weren't cold outside," Tristan muttered, annoyed.

Bakura laughed slightly. "But if it weren't cold, then it wouldn't be Christmas time, right?" he smiled.

"True enough," the other 10th grader replied with a sigh.

Inside, Tea was making her friends a delicious snack. She'd brought over some Christmas-tree cookies, as well as cookies shaped like angels with trumpets, and was now icing them. Hot chocolate was warming up on the stove, and in the hot chocolate pot, were a few candy canes to make it taste delicious and minty.

"Mmm, smells like Christmas!" Tea exclaimed to herself cheerfully. She loved the Holiday season. Everyone was smiling, happy, and together, and she got to preform a few dances to Christmas songs. It was by far her favorite Holiday.

"Smells good Tea!" Yugi called from the main room.

"Thanks!" Tea replied. She glanced at the timer she'd set for the hot chocolate. "It's almost ready, so you guys can take a break if you'd like. Make sure Bakura and Tristan come inside to get some too!"

Yugi nodded and went outside to tell his two friends about the snack, while Joey went to see just what this snack was. His mouth watered at the sight of cookies and hot chocolate, but tried to hide it from Tea, or else she'd think he was going to steal some.

"Thanks Tea," Tristan said as he sat down at the kitchen table, Bakura and Yugi following suit. "I could use a snack. What'd you make?"

"Cookies and peppermint hot chocolate!" The brunette replied as she placed a tray of cookies on the table. She glared at Joey. "Don't hog the cookies, alright, Joey?"

Joey rolled his eyes in a "like I would" sort of way and sat down next to Yugi. "It does smell good though," he said, letting out a contented sigh at the smell of peppermint.

"I'm glad you all think I'm such a good chef," Tea remarked as she slipped into a chair herself. "I cook for my mother and I, but I've never cooked for anyone else before. I was thinking about cooking for this year's Christmas pageant..."

"You should!" Yugi exclaimed suddenly. He blushed, bowing his head slightly. "What I mean is, you're a great cook, Tea, and I'm sure everyone would love to try some of your, er, dishes."

Tea smiled. "Thank you, Yugi. That's really sweet of you," She said modestly.

"Ooooo," Tristan and Joey sing-songed, ignoring the glare Yugi sent them.

"Do you two ever act your age?" Tea asked, shaking her head in disbelief. Smiling, she said, "Well, let's dig in!"

"Finally!" Joey exclaimed, taking a bite out of his cookie.

His friends laughed at his antics and did the same, nodding their heads in approval at the taste.

As Yugi watched his friends laugh together, he found himself smiling. Even if Yami Yugi was gone, he'd always have his other friends to help him if he needed it, even with a few Christmas decorations.

 _ **~The End~**_


End file.
